Night in the Obsession
by LolitaLexi
Summary: Frollo is on patrol on a humid may night. He finds Esmeralda being attack by two druken men. He saves her and takes her to his chamber. But can he protect her from his brother Jehan?
1. Chapter 1:The Night of Obsession

The night was becoming slowly unbearable for the Judge. Upon his horse on a corner, on a humid night in May, thoughts raced through his head. His adopted son becoming increasingly defiant, his new captain of the guard being nothing more than a idiot, and a woman who drove him crazy. He sat under cover of darkness to try and see if any criminal would be bold enough to commit a crime around him. He longed to be freed of the heavy clothing that was encasing his body.

A couple of streets over, the gypsy for which he longed for walked the streets trying to cool herself off from her days dancing. Esmeralda always did things that any other person would consider dangerous. Being the way she is, she walked down a dark alley to get to a near by fountain. She was also suffering the from the nights weather. She went to the well and washed her face with the lukewarm water. She drank and suddenly felt like she was being watched in some way. She heard the drunken laughs of gawking men. She jolted suddenly and whipped her body around. "What a beautiful wench!" one of the rather broad drunkards jeered. "Look at that body! How would you like to spend a night with me huh?"he said stumbling closer. She quickly drew the dagger she always held close to her. They dared to go even closer to the enraged gypsy woman. Despite their current disposition and deceiving looks, one of them came up to her and grabbed her by the arm. The other followed behind and drew her back to the stone of the well. She struggled. Her only defense, her dagger fell at her feet. They tried kiss her mouth violently. They were over powering. She let out a squeal as their hand began to wander. She kicked them off as best she could and fell to the ground. The flesh on her arms was torn open and bleeding. She winced from pain. They tried to pull her up. She began to scream. She quickly jumped to her feet and ran as fast as she could they got her in an alleyway and pinned her to the wall. "Help! Dear God above, help!" she shrieked with the greatest power she could muster. They began to over step all boundaries that the young woman had set to these situations.

Claude jumped at the sound of the screams. He became suddenly alert and tried to point where the painful screams where coming from. Suddenly from the alley right next to him ran out a disheveled mess of dark hair, ripped clothing and golden skin. He was petrified by her sudden appearance. He stared down at the wild gypsy. Tears streamed down her face as she sobbed on the stones of the street. As she wept, rain began to pour from the sky. The men came out of the alley and continued to attack her young body. "Please! I beg of you! Help me! Save me!" she yelped with great passion pleading to the man who often wanted her dead. She had fainted. Frollo came to his senses and did the deeds required of his station. He dismounted his horse and walked over to the violent scene. He took out his gold and ruby encrusted dagger and held it to the throat one of the men. "If you wish to see tomorrow I would get off now." he sneered as the men both slowly backed away and ran to shelter themselves from the rain and the wrath of the Judge. He looked down at the her body, bruised, battered, violated and half exposed. His heart stopped. He fell to his knees and gazed down at her, he couldn't resist the thoughts that ran though his head. His hand trembled as he inched it closer to her face. He caressed her face. He was losing control, holding her face with both hands and moving her face closer to his. No, he would not torture her now. He took her body in his strong arms. He laid her upon his horse and trotted away.

He tried to not think about the things he could do right now. His head was clouded with unholy images and thoughts. It was becoming too much for him to handle. He braced himself tightly, trying to contain his inner demons. He came upon the well, he shook and breathed heavily. He then papered to regain his composure. He took Esmeralda up and threw her face into the water. "Be gone demon! I will be rid of you! Burn! Burn! Burn in the flames of Hell!" he yelled desperately trying to drown her. He let out a cry and held her close. He cried out, disgusted with the act he just committed. "God, please…" he pleaded. He took her back up again this time he was furious, no one would ever touch her again as long as he lived. After this epiphany, he rode off at a fast speed to the Palace of Justice.

Esmeralda woke up to the sound of chiming bells and singing birds. She was quite delirious and confused. She sat up to find she was on a bed of the finest sheets. Silk and velvet surrounded her body with heavenly comfort, but she was cautious. She tried to regain consciousness and looked around the room. It was stone and cold, a fireplace stood before the massive bed. A crucifix lay directly over it. She suddenly than realized that she was in different clothes and her wounds bandaged. She wore a white linen dress. She now felt the pain of the night before, she couldn't remember much of it. She heard the faint sound of breathing and turned quickly beside her. There sat Claude Frollo. Her eyes widened, her breathing went wild and she was terrified. She shrieked and almost feel off the bed. Frollo woke abruptly, he stared at her with compassion in his eyes. "Where am I? What did you do? I swear if you…" she suddenly realized she was defenseless. He went over to her slowly looking deeply in her eyes. "Please, I am not here to harm you." he said standing before her. "Don't come any closer! Please I beg of you!" she said trying to stop his advances. He gripped her hand firmly. "Please, help me! I can't let them have you!" he said desperately to Esmeralda. "But…why did you save me? What do you want from me you animal!" she said. "I want you. But right now I just want to protect you from the world and it's filth! You must remain untouched as you are!" he said starting to tear. Esmeralda flung herself onto the bed away from him. "Don't cry any more! My heart can't bare it!" he said caressing her leg. "I have to leave now, stay here or they will take you away. Don't make a sound, and please don't leave…I'll put you up in the tower with 'him' when I come back, if it would make you happy." he said desperately trying to make her happy. He than realized he could not help her, it burned his heart. He had to leave to his duty. But he would be thinking about his "wasted" opportunity all through court that day. He left Esmeralda weeping on the bed It drove him mad. He locked the door and went on his way

Claude walked out into the morning sun on his horse. He passed a couple of men who were drinking and laughing. "Claude! Jehan is looking for you! He just went inside! He needs your help." one said with a mocking tone. "My brother? Where has he been!" he demanded. "We had been in Le Val D'amour! Boy did we have a good time, but you know, it wasn't cheap!" he replied. Frollo was infuriated and almost melancholy at the fact he had failed himself and his parents. But than it hit him, Jehan had the keys to his chamber. He was mortified of what was going to happen.

Jehan creped up the steps to Frollo's chamber, a drunken fool. He pounded at the door. From inside Esmeralda jumped she was frightened. "Is it the Judge? It has to be! If it's not what can I do?" she thought franticly. "Brother! Open up! I need to ask you something!" Jehan shouted. He took out the key and began to unlock the door. Esmeralda's heat raced and clutched the sheets with fear. Jehan walked it stumbling. "Claude" He couldn't finish his sentence. His eyes laid squarely on the gypsy. "Has my brother been hiding something?" he said with his eyes racing across her body. "Claude you hypocrite! You tell me I spend your money on booze and whores! Now look here, you have one of your own! A special one at that, what breasts…" he said with heightened emotion. He walked up to her, stared at her straight in the face and grabbed her chin. He laid a wet kiss upon her cheek, then he caressed her breasts. She flinched and threw him of squealing. His face had a furious look. He swiftly mounted her. He violated her body as she cringed in pain below. Claude threw open the door. "Jehan! She's a virgin!" he cried, his eye's looked down upon the scene. He ran to the bed trying to get his brother off her. "Leave me alone! Stop! Stop!" Esmeralda cried as he continued to touch her cool flesh. "You're a whore! What do you care!" he said turning up abruptly. "She is not a whore, but a gypsy…the gypsy who danced in the square!" he yelled. "The witch!" he asked. He grabbed her and ran off.

He took her into the streets and yelled "This witch had bewitched me! We must burn her!" She managed to break free in her ripped and thin clothing. She ran down the streets trying to run away. She found shelter near a tavern. She sat and wept in the darkness. Frollo looked to his brother with great fury and slapped him across the face. " How dare you. You are a failure…" he said coldly as he stormed off.

Under cover off darkness Frollo went out into the city. He searched every alley and street until he saw her. He walked up to her and placed him and on her shoulder. "Mercy! Please in God's name have mercy on me!" she screamed tears gushing down her soft face. Frollo removed his hood. Utter terror grew over her. She tried to run but stumbled. He ran to her helping her up she looked at him "Please, what could you want from me now! I don't have anything to give!" she said. "I have a heart of love to give, you wont accept it. When your final day comes you will have to accept it…but now I can keep you safe from the filth of this world." He said as he lead her off to Notre Dame.

He lead her up the stone stairs to the bell tower. "Quasimodo…" he called. He came out of the darkness. "Esmeralda! You're, are you hurt!" he said with concern. "Master what…I-" Frollo cut him off

"Keep her here, let no one near her do you understand?" he said swiftly. He turned and looked at Esmeralda's body one last time, and a shot of great emotion ran up his spine. He could barley control him self. He ran out slamming the door and sobbed on the stairs. He shook uncontrollably "I will have her, I must see her body and have it for myself or… I will die or she will…."


	2. Chapter 2:Danger in the Shadows

Please not: Before i start, i need to explain this is a continuation of A Night in the Obsession. I also need to point out that this is a bit different than the first one. It the first i refered to Claude Frollo as a judge but in this i refer to him as a priest. I was imagining the Frollo from the French and Italian musical version of "Notre Dame de Paris" the same goes for Quasimodo, Fleur-de-Lys and Phoebus, but not Esmeralda. I hope you enjoy this! Reviews are very encouraged and apperciated..THANK YOU!-Lexi-

Esmeralda woke up in the tower, alone. She couldn't sleep the pervious night. She was dreaming of her Phoebus and what the priest had done to her. She looked around to see if she could find Quasimodo. "He must be at mass." she thought.

She walked out on the veranda staring out at the Seine river. Her free spirit yearned for its cool waters. She took a second to think. She was going to be free of the depressing tower she was in, even if it was only a short time.

She slipped on her clothing and made her way down the steps of the tower. The cold stones felt refreshing against her bare feet. She was cautious, jumping at the smallest sound but she dashed to the front door of the church. She made her way through the streets till she saw the river.

As the gypsy made her hurried escape, Claude Frollo saw her. He turned quickly and saw her, he saw the object of his adoration. He stormed out of church right in the middle of mass. He followed her through the winding streets of Paris until she stopped on the banks of the winding Seine. He removed his hood as he started at her. He hid himself under the bushes are trees that thickly lined the river. He gazed on at her as his inner fires flew out of control. His heart was beginning to race, his eyes widened furiously, his deepest thoughts went crazy.

She gazed at the water with longing. She dipped her graceful foot into it, it was fresh and pure. She started to remove her clothing. She removed her bodice. The priests senses heightened. She continued to remove her clothing, every second felt like an eternity to Claude. She removed her flowing blouse to expose her large breasts. Claude could not breath at all. His heart pounded and his pulse rushed he wasn't sure he could take anymore but he had to watch more. He was so aroused by her prescience. And now getting to see her body uncovered and pure set a blaze in his loins. She removed her colorful skirt to reveal her whole body, unclothed and untouched. Feelings woke inside him that he never felt before, more than when she danced. She took a scarf to wrap around her body and stepped into the water. She bathed her flesh with the water. Claude watched her every movement, every gesture of her hand. He wanted to make the most of this chance encounter. Her aroma even reached him, he inhaled it deeply and drunkenly.

Claude stared without looking away he dared to walk closer through the bushes. The sun light kissed her bronze skin. The water flowed over her features like a soft waterfall. He wanted to touch her body so badly he was thinking of his next move. He wanted her, he needed her so bad he would kill again to have her in his bed. Even if it meant killing her. He uncovered from the bushes. He than saw a glimmer of light reflected. He turned to see Fleur-de-Lys, with a knife in hand, pure rage in her face. Her nostrils enflamed, her clenched fists so tight she was bleeding, her eyes laying only on the gypsy. She slowly stepped through the shadows closer to the water. Esmeralda turned and jumped, gripping her scarf around her body trying to cover herself. She was conflicted with terror and shock. She toppled over into the water struggling to breath.

Fleur ran into the water wielding her dagger with great force. Claude jumped from the bushes running toward Fleur. Esmeralda shrieked and ran out of the water falling on the ground still trying to cover her body. Fleur pushed Claude away and ran toward her. Claude ran even faster throwing himself in front of Esmeralda. "Let me kill the damned witch!" she yelled tears welling up in her eyes, and bloody dripping down her hand. Esmeralda looked at the priest and a feeling of mortal danger shot through her like a lightning bolt. She struggled to her feet and yelled to Fleur "Please don't let him near me!" Claude turned to her and all of his emotions collapsed. He reached out to her barley clothed body and his eyes danced up and down her naked flesh. Her eye's widened and she fell over again pleading "Don't touch me! Stay away" she tried to cover her breasts to no avail, his eyes would not be taken away from them. Fleur's anger exploded "Take her! Rape her! Kill her! She's nothing more than a common whore! She deserves what ever hell she has coming!" Claude walked to her and stared her straight in the face "Whore? How dare you…" he loomed over her. Esmeralda ran away desperately with great speed. Fleur knocked Claude out of the way and chases after her, Claude followed with all his strength to protect Esmeralda.

They ran down the small mostly empty streets. Esmeralda could barely keep herself up. She clung to the wall and collapsed still trying to hide her wet naked body. Fleur merely stopped, then she saw Phoebus. She put on a façade and screamed a despairing shriek. Claude stopped and hid in the shadows. She ran to her knight. "Phoebus! That gypsy! She tried to kill me! I tried to protect my self with your dagger but…" she fell into fake tears. Phoebus held her protectively and close. Esmeralda threw her head up water dripping from her body "Phoebus?" she whimpered "Phoebus! Phoebus!" she said with growing happiness. He started to walk over proudly. "Phoebus! I thought I would never see you! I…" Esmeralda was cut off. "I have never had any association with you, or any other street whore!" He said scoffing. Esmeralda's eyes began to overflow with tears. "Stay away from my finance, you understand? I can kill you so fast I would make your head spin." he said through his teeth. He unlatched from Fleur and pushed her up against the stone wall. The cracking of Esmeralda's soft body was excruciatingly painful to hear. He held his hand around her neck and slapped her so hard, she began to bleed from her nose and mouth. She looked at him in disbelief. He drew his knife and held it to her throat. "I can do much more than this. I can make your life hell…" he removed the knife, leaving a line of blood. Claude was so tortured by witnessing her being brutalized and loving another. He could do nothing but clench his heart until it was over. Phoebus walked off with Fleur in his arms. Fleur made sure to stop and passionately kiss him right in front of Esmeralda. Esmeralda ran, despite of the excruciating pain. "Phoebus! Please I love you!" she shouted as she tried to embrace Phoebus. He turned around and punched her right across the face. She fell unto the stones in agony. He repeatedly kicked her body mercilessly. She wailed form the unbearable pain. She crawled away in agony and threw her self against the wall gripping it. "Phoebus, Phoebus," she cried repeatedly to herself.

Claude emerged from the shadows and walked up to her dispirited body. He caressed her shoulder. She whipped her body around holding herself so that he would not see her body. "Leave me! Get away, don't you see that I hate you!" her words pierced Claude heart like a jagged blade. He fell to his knees holding her hips. "I would rather die than witness that again! I plead to you, don't let me see your suffer!" Claude said burying his face in her body. "Get off! Don't touch me! I only want Phoebus!" she begged. "How can you love him! He gave you nothing and he did this to you! I could love you with all my heart and soul. I would follow you to the very depths of hell, just as long as it meant having you!" He said with rivers of tears running from his eyes. He grabbed her arms rubbing them with immense pleasure. She tried to struggle away. "Phoebus! Phoebus!" She cried. It was so painful for Claude he threw his hand over her mouth "Don't speak that name! I can't endure it! My heart will explode!" She continued to cry. He threw his hands over her body "Shut up! In Gods name! May he burn in hell forever! How could he turn from you to love another! Not one angle in heaven would be able to resist gazing at you!" Esmeralda was petrified, she could not run or hide. She could only stand and hope she was going to make it out alive. "I cannot control myself any longer! I- I …" he stuttered. His eye's laid on her massive breasts that lead to a slim waist and then to her luxurious hips. He collapsed on to her. She let out a brief yelp, she could not catch her breath. Claude had his hand on her at last. He was in pure ecstasy. He groped her breasts softly then violently. He pressed himself against her hips stiffly. He kissed her flesh deeply and passionately. Esmeralda wailed as his hands touch every inch of her skin. He was becoming violent. He bit and licked her without pause. Esmeralda's eyes flew open when she saw him start to remove his clothes. She gathered all of the little energy she had and kicked and flailed her arms desperately. He tried to hold her down by grabbing her breasts with immense force but she dashed away. He was defeated, this wasn't enough for him, he had to have all of her. He need her for himself and himself alone.

Esmeralda ran without stopping to the cathedral. She pounded on the door with all the energy she had left. The door opened. She was relived to see the bell ringer. She collapsed into his arms. "Esmeralda! Why did you leave! That world wants to hurt you! I wont let them!" he said to her as he scaled the steps to his tower. He laid her on the bed, pulling the thin sheets over her body. But he stopped and stared down at her. Her body was broken, battered, bruises and her face had a shattered expression that not even the souls in hell would show. He caressed her cheek and watched over her body, it did not move, it only cried.

That night Claude walked up to the tower with Esmeralda's clothing in hand, not making the slightest sound. He opened the door and saw her body twisted and agonized. He dropped to his knees and cried. Quasimodo arose and walked to Claude. "Master? You did this!" he said with great anger. "It was not me! It was Phoebus! He doesn't deserve her love!" he cried out through the darkness. Esmeralda woke in pain and stared at Claude with sheer dread "Keep him away from me! That, devil, the-that rapist!" she squealed. He looked once more upon her body he held back all emotion that he had.

He stormed down the tower and into his room. He prayed to God for an answer. The than flailed himself with a whip to pay for his wrongdoings. Bloody and welts were scattered across his back. But then he had an epiphany. He threw on his cloak and walked into the streets. He came to a gypsy woman who sold poisons. "I need poison…now!" he yelled pounding his fist. She handed him the poison and he gave her the money. He walked back to Notre Dame and locked his door…

-TO BE CONTINUED-

THIS IS NOT THE END!


	3. Chapter 3:Dreams and Nightmares

This is a continuation of A Night in the Obsession. Chapter 3:Dreams and Nightmares. Reviews are greatly apperciated!

Note:Esmeralda's dream is bolded and Claudes is normal... Thank you! Enjoy!

**It was midnight. All was silent not a sound could be heard anywhere. Esmeralda could only hear her heart beat and breathing. She sat awake in bed, still terrified and shocked of the things that had happened to her recently. Her thoughts went wild as she tried to figure everything out "Why does that man love me so much? Then why does he often wish me dead! What did I do to cause this?" she constantly played these thoughts in her head until she heard a faint calling. "Esmeralda…." This dreamy voice filled her head with sheer pleasure and excitement. "Esmeralda, Esmeralda, Esmeralda…" It called again. She was lulled into a delirious trance as the voice and all it's softness filled her head.**

Claude was back from his errand, everything was prepared. He lied in his bed. Burning with anger. The moments kept playing over in his head. Esmeralda's whimpers of pain and suffering, her tears of pure melancholy, and her still lasting love for the man who caused it her such pain. True, Claude deeply resented making advances on her, but he couldn't still help to think she would still find the room in her heart to love him. He thought of her body and how he yearned for all of it. He started to feel his flesh burn, then he could hear moans of pure rapture. He dug his nails into his bed, his skin was more scorching than all damnation.

**Esmeralda found herself in the dark listening to the call. She felt like she was wrapped in clouds. She felt like she was in pure heaven. As the voice became clearer and louder, she was sure it was the music of the angels. It filled her with happiness. Then she saw the sun, Phoebus. Her eye's widened as he walked to her taking her up in his arms comforting her. She joined the choirs in rejoicing "Phoebus! Phoebus! I love my Phoebus!" she cried as she embraced him. Warmth and joy surrounded them.**

Claude found himself descending into flames. He went farther and farther in this hellish place. The moans grew louder and violent. He ceased his free fall and watched a form emerge from the flame. Esmeralda sauntered to him in a thin, red, almost clear garment that barley covered her. She beckoned Claude with her pure eyes of emerald. He drew in closer to her. She stroked his flesh with her hands, against his cheeks it felt like satin. She continued to caress his body. Her provocative movement awoken the devils of Claude's soul. She rubbed her body against him and teased him. She took a step back and innocently stroked her womanly features. It caused great excitement to Claude as he stared intently at her.

**Esmeralda took in the bliss of being with Phoebus. She was in a white dress, she felt angelic. Phoebus caressed her body tenderly. They began to kiss each other. Phoebus kissed her gently starting at her shoulder, moving up her neck, and on her cheeks to her lips. As they exchanged this love sweetly, Esmeralda heard a sound. Another person calling out "Phoebus! Phoebus! I love you!" it called. Phoebus replied "I love you with all my heart and soul. Never have I loved another with such a passion! I never have loved anyone but you! No one can compare to your beauty! No one else matters but you!" Phoebus said this straying form Esmeralda to Fleur-de-Lys. Esmeralda felt like all was taken out of her, all emotion, all love, gone. She stared in disbelief at the couple passionately giving themselves to each other. She felt a great weight on her heart. "That witch! That whore! That slut! That bitch!" Fleur shouted pointing directly at her. The words stung her. "You dirty good for nothing, whore! Your ugliness is greater than that of a pig! You mean nothing to me! I have never loved you and never will! You deserve to rot in hell for eternity! Burn in hell!" he spat at her. She could barley breath. Suddenly she was pulled into darkness, now unclothed, unloved, and alone.**

Claude circled her as she continued to touch herself. She began to moan and begged "Oh, Claude, release me of this urge! I need you! I need your love! I want you inside me!" she moaned. These were all words that Claude wanted her to say, it stirred him violently. He lost all his discretion. He grabbed her tightly stroking her thigh. He let out a sound of pure delight. His hands moved up to her breasts. He cupped them the best he could, powerfully with his thin yet strong hands. She let out a yelp and groaned "Yes, yes! Please more! I want all of you Claude!" He embraced her close to him and buried his face in her neck and gave deep kisses and bites. Licking her skin with great enthusiasm, he his hand between her legs and violated her. "Oh God above! I love Claude Frollo!" she screamed in rapture.

She threw herself on the ground and called to Claude as she twisted her body provocatively. A great pressure had been stirring between Claude's legs. He mounted the girl. He removed the thin translucent garment with one movement. He locked eyes with her then stole a wet dripping kiss on her mouth. She then allowed him to put his tongue in her mouth. He licked every region. He then gasped and flung himself up. He grabbed his throbbing member from his pants. Esmeralda prepared herself for him. He forcefully grabbed her leg and held it up. He gathered all his yearning and let it all in one thrust. He was inside her. One of his deepest wishes.

**As Esmeralda fell dark demon hands pulled her down. They gnawed at her skin. The very touch of them burned her. They violated her body violently. She found herself on the ground, naked and cold. Then she heard voices again. "I love you, I love you, I love you…" it repeated dirtily. She could feel great pressure on her body like someone was sitting on her. She felt hands touch and molest her with no pause. She tried to yelp, but she could not make a sound. She tried to scream, but could not. She then saw the devil, the thorn in her side, Claude. She screamed without sound, she called for help but he was muted. She tried to get up but fell over every attempted chance. Claude flung himself on top of her, trying to kiss her. He put himself inside her mouth, she bit him hard. He let out an aggressive whine and exited her. She cringed and grinded his teeth as blood filled his mouth. She wiggled herself out for under his body and tried to run. I felt as if she was carrying weights on her legs. She fall and he mounted her again. He touched her, putting his hands everywhere he could. She cried with no sound. Then she heard Phoebus' voice "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you…" she found herself in a church. She was adorned in white, walking down the aisle. She saw faceless people in the pews, the two people at the alter where hooded.**

Claude was amazed at the pleasures he was feeling. He started to thrust slowly, savoring the feeling. "Oh, harder! Harder! Give me what I deserve for rejecting you!" Esmeralda squealed. He began to thrust faster. He was desperately trying not to hurt her. She cried out in frustration "No! More! Hurt me! I deserve to burn in hell for my sins and stupidity! Please defile me! Destroy me! Devour me!" He paused inside her, he looked deep in her eyes. He recalled all the times she had refused him, her ungratefulness to him, her constant mocking and insults.

"You are a true bitch, none the less…I love you with a greater passion than any heart could love." he said sweetly and shaking. "Hurt me! Just do it God damn it! Make me pay! Make me bleed! F*** me!" she wailed to him. He gathered up his anger. He swiftly pinned her down by her shoulders and ravaged her. He was driving into her with bone crushing power. His powerful body was at it's strongest. She wailed with a pain and delight that nothing could compare to. "Oh my God yes! Yes! Harder! I hate you!" she said gasping. Her words brought such anger to Claude, he truly drove him self far as possible into her.

She let out a sharp painful cry. He was driving himself far and fast inside of her. Their moans melded together into powerful cries. His thrusting was thrusting so hard, you could hear the grinding and banging of their pelvis bones, the sounds of their moistness sloshing about. Esmeralda's hips were bruised and battered to the point of bleeding. They dug their nails in each others backs, causing deep scratches and welts. Claude was totally on fire, his member felt in total flame. With each hard thrust, the fire grew stronger. Then, Esmeralda gave an orgasmic scream, Claude following soon after. He didn't realize till that blood had been pouring out of her body.

**As Esmeralda drew closer to the alter, she felt faint. When she arrived at the two men, one remover their hoods. Claude stood before her with lustful intent in his eyes. He drew in to her. He kissed her mouth with great force, putting his tongue in her mouth. She collapsed on the floor with him on top of her, the faceless people closing in and scratching away at her skin. Then she felt a great pain in her lower region. She flew up almost falling on the floor. She was inhaling irregularly and she had left scratches in her legs. She stood up from her bed. And breathlessly fell to the floor crying.**

Suddenly, Esmeralda's sounds of pain and ecstasy stopped. Her body grew limp and unresponsive. Claude looked down at her body, naked and severely bruised at the pelvic area. He let himself out of her, and stepped back in shock. He was still feeling pressure. He went to Esmeralda's body and held it in his arms. He then thrust into her again. He continued the power from before. Esmeralda and Claude both let out screams, flames encased them. The burning passion, desire and lust would cease to end. "Claude…Claude…Claude" a far off voice called. "Claude!" a shout jolted his eye's open, her was face down on his bed, panting and covered in sweat. He noticed his dream was relativistic to his body. He yelled to the soldier at his door. "We heard screaming and we had to break down the door. Are you ok?" the young man called to him. "Get out! I will be right down!" he yelled with pure rage. The soldier ran off as fast as possible. Claude was on fire, he still felt the nails in his back, he could still feel her body on his, feel her large breasts in his hands, and he could even faintly feel himself still inside her. He took the poison in his hand, and dressed himself for court. He stormed out, with determination on his mind…

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	4. Chapter 4: Deceving Angel

Claude entered his carriage, his heart still in flame. He was uneasy and filled with rage. He peered through his window watching the dregs of society pass him. He sneered at all the thief's, rapists, and criminals that passed. He thought to himself "This filth, it's revolting. So, impure!" then his dream started to reoccur. It was burned on the inside of his eyelids. He drew his rosary, gripping it tight in his hands. His burning would not stop. His carriage came to a stop.

He stepped out into the burning sunlight. It stung his flesh. He started up the steps of cathedral and he heard yelling. "Stop!" He turned swiftly around and was assaulted by the gypsy king Clopin. "Excuse me? Just what in God's name are you doing?" Claude said with shock. "Esmeralda! Where is she I have to know!" he said shaking him violently. Then Gringoire emerged from the crowd. "You have to tell us!" he said joining Clopin. "I have no idea what you are talking about, now will you please step away before I have you dealt with." he said looming over them. "You lie! I know what you have done to her!" Clopin yelled with rage. Gringoire tried to hold him back but he ran towards Claude with anger. "Give her to me or I swear I will kill you!" Clopin threw himself at the already enraged Claude. He walked into the cathedral leaving the two men outside.

As Claude entered the church, he could sense the presence of Esmeralda through the walls. It overtook him like a wave. He kneeled down waiting for mass to begin. Then his ward approached him. "Master, I don't know what to do. She won't stop wailing. I tried to comfort her, but she wont move, won't speak, wont eat or drink, anything!" he said desperately. Claude took in a soft sigh and replied swiftly "I will see what I can do." The service began. He could not rid himself of the visions, the sounds of her moans of pleasure. He did not hear a single word of the mass, he only heard a line from the homily. "When God judges us on our final day, will the pleasures of the flesh ever compare to the pleasures of heaven? And are they worth the flames of hell and damnation for eternity? These questions can only be answered by you." These words buzzed around his head "Pleasures of heaven are greater than those of the flesh? Her flesh is heaven, but this leads me to hell…how can I rid myself of this?" he pondered. He went to court with it on his mind constantly.

Directly after court he headed for the tower through the blazing night. In front of the door he found the bread and wine Esmeralda refused to eat and drink. Claude reached in his robes and drew the poison. He took the cup of wine and opened the poison. He threw himself on to his knees. He took out his rosary beads and prayed desperately to God. He then threw down his rosary and poured the poison into the cup. He stirred it then took a sip. He drank the little poison that was left in the vile, then stormed off to find Quasimodo.

He found the young man walking up the stairs. "Force her to drink the wine." he said. "But, master, she refuses! I don't want to hurt her!" Quasimodo said compassionately. "It will calm her down a bit. Just make sure you do so, understand?" He said firmly. "Yes, master." he limped off to attend to the current deed at hand.

Claude waited on the stair case hoping this whole arrangement would go as planned. He waited in agony for the moment he would swoop in.

Quasimodo walked to Esmeralda, still crying. "Please, al least drink this, it might help you sleep." he said comforting her. "No! I can't sleep! Never again! If I see him again, I might kill myself!" she frantically yelled holding herself shaking. "You have to!" he said pleading. "I won't, I can't!" she said urgently. He took her in his arms and forced it down her throat. She coughed as she chocked on the liquid. "What are you doing!" she shouted. She began to cry again. Quasimodo could not take it, he ran out leaving Esmeralda alone. She felt light headed and delirious. She collapsed on the bed in a half awaken state.

Her eye's were then fixed on a figure bathed in moonlight before the window. "Please don't cry my dear." it began to speak. "All your troubles will be over." it drew closer. "It's me Phoebus." it whispered. Esmeralda was in a dreamy disposition. "Phoebus?" she called. "My love! Have you come back for me?" she mumbled. "Yes, the one I truly love is you! I never have loved anyone but you!" it said with passion. "But, you, you told me I was a whore!" she said holding back tears. "That was a dream my love, a horrible dream. That would never happen!" he said with urgency. "But that woman, and that man?" she pondered. "All in your head." he reassured as he walked even closer to her.

She was totally trusting of him, she felt at total ease. She let him walk right up to her. Esmeralda could not see his face. He whispered words of sweet love into hear ear "With you at my side, I would feel no pain, all I would ever want would be fulfilled. I could die right now and be happy just because I'm in your presence. Just let me kiss you!" he said closing in to embrace her. He asked, "May I kiss you?" Esmeralda looked with tender sleepy eyes. "Yes, of course you can. Those were the most beautiful words I have heard in a long time." They drew in for a passionate kiss. Esmeralda could tell he was elated greatly, she could not understand why. "You are beautiful! No one can compare to you!" he said briefly. She then became a little confused, he kissed her with great force, not taking one breath. "Not even I can deserve your love! Even angels envy your pure heart!" He slipped his tongue in her mouth. She nearly gagged by it. "You can find beauty in all things, please accept me." He touched her strangely in a way he had not done before. He was on top of her now, he stroked her breasts and hips roughly. She let out a whimper "What?" she managed to mutter it through gasps. She pushed him back and screamed.

Esmeralda threw herself against the wall, her senses were starting to regain their strength. Her sight revealed a face full of true love and longing. "Please pity me! It's out of my control now I must have you. I will suffer the flames of hell and reject the pleasures of heaven, to feel the ultimate pleasures of your body." he said. Her face showed a disgusted and frightened expression. "I beg of you leave me alone! It's Phoebus I love, I could never love another!" Esmeralda shouted to him with a desperate tone. "Phoebus! Always wailing about that damn Phoebus! He does not love you! He is a filthy liar! He looks with his eyes, not with his heart! He will never love you, he used you, just for a night of pleasure!" Claude shouted filled with wrath. Esmeralda's eye's welled up with tears. "Your lying! Who else would he love? He told me he loved me!" she tried to reason. "Oh God above! You can find the best in him, but never in me! He spoke empty words of love to entrance you! He brutally hurt you and denied all association with you! That woman who tried to kill you is his fiancé, Fleur-de-Lys!" he called to her shaking her shoulders violently. "You lie! You're a hypocrite! You attacked me, violated me and…saved me…" she was reduced to saying.

"Attacked you. I can never forgive myself, but it was out of my love for you! It wasn't nearly as bad at what those men did to you those couple nights ago! I had protect you from all the disgusting people of the world. I must have you for myself alone!" he managed to say through breaths. He noticed her wounds and bruises from the pervious day. He grew disheartened. He gazed at her with compassionate eyes. "How could any human being do this to you? Your heart always giving and generous and always have a kindness to everyone. Everyone, but me." he said stuttering. He embraced her tightly she was stunned.

She could not move "Please, let me go…" she whispered. "Never, I cannot…let me savor the love you'll never give!" he yelled engaged. He threw her on the bed and started to rip her clothing off. He gazed down wide-eyed at her outsized breasts. He massaged his face on them with great gratification. She squealed "Please stop, I- I'm not…" he stepped back ashamed "I'm sorry. I just can't stop! I cannot live without you!" she braced her self and winced as he continued to touch her breasts. "Phoebus…" she whispered. "What?" Claude reared up and peered at her. "Say it one more time, I don't think my heart is completely broken yet…" she gulped and spat right I his face through her teeth "I love Phoebus…he will save me from you…" she feared what was going to follow.

"Phoebus will save me from you, I know he will. If you really loved me, would you make me go through this." she whined. "You try my patience you witch." he sneered at her. He went right back to caressing her. "Phoebus, Phoebus, Phoebus….Phoebus!" Esmeralda repeatedly said with growing strength. He then attempted to remove her skirt. She kicked his as hard as she could. His mouth was bleeding. He wiped it swiftly and tore her skirt. She scratched his face powerfully. He hissed with pain. Esmeralda threw herself onto the floor and struggled to her feet and ran to the balcony. Claude quickly grabbed her, she let out a scream of pain. He threw his hand over her mouth, she bit it furiously. He gagged her with a cloth he had grabbed from the table. He tore part of her skirt and bound her hands and ankles.

He threw her furious body over his shoulder and sped through the night with the frightened gypsy wailing and struggling. Claude ran with one thing on his mind, he was plotting it all in his head. No one was going to stop him.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	5. Chapter 5: In the Lair of the Devil

Claude ran through the night with Esmeralda in hand. He was completely mad, crazy, and determined. Esmeralda whipped her body around trying to free her self. She struggled free for a moment and fell to the ground. She tried to inch away, but he grabbed her forcefully and ran again. He had not realized, her most prized possession had dropped. Her emerald necklace was left unattended on the stones.

He turned down an alley pressing ever forward to his location.

Not far off, Clopin and Gringoire where in a bar. They were scheming a way of finding Esmeralda. "I can't imagine what he already has done to her. The filthy son of a bitch." Clopin said clenching his fists. "I fear the same thing, but, he does love her. If she starts to cry, or scream, or beg, he will stop. He can't help it. True, he wants her body, but he does love her." Gringoire said trying to be optimistic. "I would think you would be more concerned since she your wife!" Clopin yelled. "We're more like brother and sister, I care more." Gringoire said softly.

Claude reached his home. He kicked open the door with great force. He climbed the stairs to his chamber. Esmeralda had fainted by this time. He took her limp body and placed it delicately on the bed. He ran through his home to find rope. He arrived back at the room and saw her peaceful body. He caressed her cheek . All sweetness was becoming lost. He tried to get on top of her, but she stirred. She looked up with her big, green eyes and watered a bit.

Without making a sound, she pulled out a set of black and purple rosary beads and prayed "Please, Mother of God. Protect me, help me to keep myself pure and above all other thing protect my people. Protect all those who have helped me. Bless Quasimodo, Clopin, Gringoire, the priests of Notre Dame, even this man protected me once…protect all of them, even him, before me." Claude's eye's grew furious, "Where did you get these! You're a pagan, a witch! You pray to Mary as if you're a saint." Claude was confused, the he realized. "This is a trick by the devil! You would never pray for me! Your trying to trick me by putting on this righteous façade! You truly are a witch!" he said storming out of the room. She cried to God "Please! Let this man see that I am thankful to him for saving me! Let him see that I pray for him!" "Shut up!" Claude cried as he locked the door. He left her to cry and pray alone.

The next morning Quasimodo went out again, despite the attention he attracted and searched for Esmeralda. He went through the streets in a desperate search. He saw Clopin and Gringoire on the side of the street brooding. "Do you know where Esmeralda has been taken?" he said shyly. "Like you don't know, you probably have the pleasure of watching the things that that man does to her. What does he do? Torture her, touch her, violate her, rape her?" Clopin was in a rage. "Clopin! He was protecting her!" Gringoire said holding him back. "If you see her, or find her, tell us. We'll do the same." Clopin said regaining his composure. "Of course, poor Esmeralda." he said weeping. He went off to look again.

Claude woke up early in the morning, he opened the door to his room where he left Esmeralda. She had broken open the window and was standing on the ledge preparing to jump off. Claude dashed across the room and grabbed her hand and pulled her inside, she was crying. She fell into his arms, she tried to escape but he would not let her out of his grasp. He took her and tied her to the bed. She wailed and contorted her body. Claude braced himself and yelled "Damn you witch! You twist my heart!" he locked the door and went on his way to the cathedral. Esmeralda gasped and wailed on the bed with no one to help her.

Clopin walked through the Paris streets still fuming. He examined each and every alley, street, and doorway with no sign of Esmeralda. He was about to give up, "I can't give up. I need to save her, we are all she has!" Then from a distance a glimmer of light hit his eye. He saw an emerald. He ran up to a woman who was staring at it. "Where did you find that!" he said without even looking at her. He looked up to see Sister Gudule. She was always secluded in her cell in Notre Dame she never came out, and the thing she hated most were gypsies. "You damn gypsy! Get away from me!" she said clutching it. He snatched it right out of her hands and ran as fast as he could. "You heartless cannibals!" she shouted, people gave her strange looks as she hurried off.

Claude was making his way out of the church when Quasimodo stopped him. "Master! Where is she?" he pleaded. "Who are you talking about boy?" he asked. "Esmeralda, you need to tell me! I just want to know she is safe!" he groveled. "No need to worry Quasimodo, she's safe. Pay no mind to that anymore, you have more important things to keep track of." he said trying to end the conversation. He went out not listening to any further words from Quasimodo.

Clopin ran to the Court of Miracles at a fast pace. He sought out Gringoire. "Look! She is outside somewhere! I found her necklace!" Gringoire looked at him and his spirits dropped. "If she was out there alone she would have come to us." The fell silent. "We should tell Quasimodo, he may know more about this." The two men ran off to Notre Dame to search for clues to find their lovely Esmeralda.

As Claude went back to his home, he could hear the most beautiful music. He opened his door to only find that it grew louder. He climbed the stairs to hear the melancholy hymn coming from his room. He stood just listening for well over a half hour. He then opened the door slowly and Esmeralda's singing stopped completely. "I never know weather you're an angel or a devil, my beautiful Esmeralda." He whispered to her. "I can say the same for you. C-could you at least untie me?" she asked shakily. "Of course." he responded. He hastily untied her, she sat up. He caressed her chaffed wrists. She flinched and cringed while he touched her flesh. "They must sting, forgive me for that." he said sullenly he stared down at her chest longingly. Esmeralda suddenly had a realization, her necklace was gone. "No! It's gone! My necklace!" she said breathlessly she sprung up and ran down the stairs. "No!" Claude jumped right in front of her. She fell back a bit, fearful of him. "I'll find it for you, just stay here!" he said calming her, he walked her up the stairs. He locked her in and heard her cry. "Please I don't want to be alone again!" She pleaded he felt deep sympathy for her, he walked up the stairs and sat by the door. She had thought he had left so she continued to sing her saddened prayer. His heart swelled at what an angel she truly was.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	6. Chapter 6:The Last Night

Thank you to all who have been following this story and have been reviewing! I greatly appericate it! This is the final chapter of this story but…there will be a sequel to it, I promise you! Enjoy the end, and seek the next beginning!~Lexi

"Her necklace! How did you find it!" Quasimodo exclaimed as he watched the dangling emerald. "It was in the street, she has to be out there somewhere!" Clopin said wide eyed and hopeful. "I know, she has to be with Claude, he's been acting so strangely." Quasimodo said trying to piece everything together. The decided to find out, Quasimodo lead them to Claude's house.

Claude had noticed the singing had faded away. He walked down his stairs solemnly. He sat down at his table slumping. He grabbed the bottle of wine and drank it all. He was miserable and worried. He noticed a letter on his table he opened it and became infuriated. It read:

"Dear Claude,

That witch is going to have to die. I have found others who think the same, just think of it as a bit of payback Claude. An eye for an eye don't you think? Tonight, we shall attack your home and take the whore, maybe before we hang her, or burn her for that matter, we can have some fun with her, huh? See you soon!

-Jhan"

Claude pounded the table in anger, he wasn't sure how much time he had. He couldn't escape, he couldn't defend himself. He came to a final decision. He was going to finally do what he had planned to do from the moment he saw Esmeralda.

The pervious night, Fleur-de-Lys had been sobbing in a bar, she had never done anything like this before. She had attracted Jhan's attention. "I have lost the love of my life to a damned gypsy whore." she furiously. "Would this by any chance be that dancer? I hate that lying bitch." He said trying to lure her in. "I know where she is, if you get your friends and I get mine, we can get rid of her." Fleur jumped up. "That is amazing…we have to!" "We'll meet tomorrow night here, bring your friends." Jhan sneakily said as they parted ways.

As Esmeralda slept, Fleur made a run for Claude's home. She had hired men to help her with the capture, she told them to wait for Jhan at the bar. She climbed the side of the house and crept into the window. Fleur looked down at Esmeralda and gathered her emotions. She spoke softly, with growing strength. "You stole my lover, you stole my future husband, you made my life a living hell…" Esmeralda stirred as she screamed "Why does everyone love you and not me!" She threw her hands around Esmeralda's neck and continued to choke her. "Your in the house of the man that you fled from only days ago! You stupid whore! He tried to save you too, you're a sad excuse for a human being!"

The trio ran through the streets and saw the massive mob of people also heading towards Claude's home. "What! What are they doing?" Gringoire said. They tried to listen to their conversation. Jhan stopped the group and lifted their spirits "Now, when we take the witch I'll give you each a little time with her, but of course, I get the longest! Do with her whatever you want! She should be in his bedroom. Now lets go men!" The three men were mortified by this. "We have to find a way to get her away from here for a while when we get her." Clopin said trying to think. "If we get her back." Quasimodo said solemnly. "I'll go find a boat, meet me at the river when you get her." Clopin said running off.

Esmeralda flailed and kicked as she struggled. "I hate you! Burn in hell forever!" Fleur screamed. Claude kicked open the door and panicked. "What! I'm hurting your precious slut! What are you going to do? She never thanks you and she's repulsed by you! It would be best for her to die don't you think?" Fleur scoffed. Claude's anger busted like a flame as Fleur held a dagger and held it to Esmeralda's neck. Claude ran, with out caution. Fleur's knife pierced Esmeralda's soft skin and blood flowed from it like a river. Claude knocked over Fleur and she almost fell out of the window. She raised her weapon and cut Claude's shoulder. He winced briefly and let out all of his anger on her. She raised it again and Claude grabbed her wrist. "You're the real slut, the whore, the bitch, the one that should burn in hell! Hell may be closer than you think!" he braked into her face and threw her out the window. He looked down and saw her, she struggled to her feet and yelled to Claude "You'll pay for that! We'll see who burns in hell first, you God damned son of a bitch!" He saw the approaching mob and took Esmeralda's agonized body in his hands and ran to his cellar.

As both Jhan's men and Gringoire and Quasimodo attacked the house on opposite sides, Claude fought Esmeralda's strength. She gasped and squealed in the dark as he threw her on the ground. "Ever since I saw you for the first time this has ran through my mind! And now, your finally mine. No one here can save you, hurt you, or lure you away from me. You will see how I love you." Claude grunted through the dark to her. "Wait, I need to tell you something…" Esmeralda said softly through tears. "I have been saved by you countless times, and I never thanked you. I only hurt you and, I am truly sorry. I am extremely grateful for all you've done for me. This wont change anything, but just to tell you before I have a reason to hate you." she fell softly to silence.

He removed her clothing slowly starting with her corset and blouse. She didn't fight, she didn't have the will or strength to, all she could do now was endure all he was planning to do to her. He ripped the clothing to reveal her bare massive breasts. He then unlaced her corset and threw it aside. He took her breasts in his hands and felt their luxurious softness. She whimpered and gripped the stone ground. He rubbed his face in between them and licked them with great passion. He bit her nipples softly, but then became violent. Esmeralda let out a cry of pain and clawed the ground restraining herself from attacking him. His hands caressed the length of her body and led down to her hips where he ripped her skirt off in one swift movement. He touched her hips and kissed the insides of her thighs. His tongue danced upon her flesh like fire. He threw his whole body on top of her with great force. She wriggled under his body like a suffering animal. He placed deep kisses on her mouth and forced himself inside of her mouth. His tongue ravaged her mouth. Esmeralda gasped and was breathless. Claude reared up and looked down at her body through the little moonlight pouring in. The fire that blessed his dreams returned again, this time more powerful and more burning than ever before. The pain in his loins made him groan. He started to remove his clothing.

Esmeralda became very fearful "Wha-what are you doing! I thought this was…" Claude threw her body up against the wall and held her back with his hands. "Shut up! I-I can't control it Satan has a hold on me…there is no denying it now, this is the night I shall experience your body fully." He yelled angrily. He spread her legs open and gave deep kisses and licks to her. She made struggled noises that faded into nothing because she couldn't breath. Claude jolted, a noise sounded from over head. "Get the witch! Tonight she'll burn!" and voice cried. Esmeralda threw herself to Claude, he was utterly surprised and delighted by it. She called to him fearfully "Please don't let them take me! Please protect me!" He looked down with pity and passion filled eyes. "I wont let them have you, but I must do this, it beyond my power." he released his pulsing member. He lifted her leg and slowly put himself inside her. Esmeralda let out an agonized sound that melded with her crying. He thrusted slowly taking in the fire he felt and touched and licked her whole body while doing so. He pulled her hair and fondled with her breasts as his thrusts became more violent.

She could hardly bare it, but she could do nothing. She now realized the love this man had for her, no matter how drenched in lust and sinfulness. She knew this was the only way she could thank him for saving her over and over again. Esmeralda let out soft grunts of pain. Her body slapped up against the wall repeatedly, bruising her soft skin. She started to pray whispering "Mother of God, I have now been stained impure forever. Please forgive me…forgive me." she prayed tears rolling down her cheek. She stared into the eye's of Claude and saw the true compassion that was buried beneath the cold exterior she saw.

Claude was encased with the fire of ecstasy. It burned deep into his flesh and burnt his whole being. His sounds of passion grew labored. He thought through the ultimate joy and realized in his head "This is not joy. Not completely. It is only passion when both love each other. She can never love me…I will never experience her fully…" Claude became mortified and saddened. He only wished that they both could experience whole joy of each of their bodies. He was going to make the most of this encounter.

He prepared himself and took a great thrust within her. She winced and he continued to make thrust after painful thrust, harder and faster. Their pelvic bones crashed together. Esmeralda threw her arms on Claude's back and dug her nails in trying to break the pain. He gazed at her breasts and licked and bit them again. He was burning and it grew stronger, he was throwing himself and her against the stone wall. The feeling of being inside her was almost pure heaven for Claude. He reached his point, he let out a deep and lusty moan. He slipped himself out of her slowly trying to take pleasure in every moment he could inside her. He saw Esmeralda's huddled body and fell to his knees, engulfed in flame just gazing at her. "I have ruined everything…now you never love me ever…" he said to her as she struggled up coughing and wheezing. Blood dripped down her body and she collapsed into his arms. She was to weak to move.

The door to the cellar was broken open. "There! Take the witch!" Jhan lead his men on to do his dirty work they grabbed her naked body and gawked at it. 'Don't let them take me! Please! Claude!" she let out her blood curdling scream desperately over and over. She grabbed out to him trying to grab his hand. Claude's heart was filled with warmth, for the first time ever, she called him by his name, he was more than just an average person to her. He approached his brother and scolded "What the hell is wrong with you Jhan, you're a disgrace!" Jhan chuckled and peered down at his brother "Claude, your just as bad as us you know. We are going to do the same as you just did. Your just an old hypocrite! You never actually loved her, you just loved her body!" He snickered. Claude raised his fist and knocked his brother out cold right into the stone. He ran up the stairs fallowing the mob dragging away his beautiful Esmeralda.

Once outside Claude realized Quasimodo and Gringoire were ready and prepared to fight them off. As the two men kept the mob at bay. Clopin was able to capture Esmeralda's body. He took her hand and ran off. Claude hastily followed them at a deathly pace. He hid in the shadows and trees trying to make sure he was unseen.

Clopin stopped next to the Seine by a cluster of bushes. He handed Esmeralda a thin white dress to cover herself he embraced her "I'm going to get the boat, we have to take you away from here. Just long enough to keep them from finding you, probably only three, four days tops. Stop sobbing, your safe now." He left her sitting in the grass. Claude started to inch closer through the shadows but the bushes behind Esmeralda stirred. "Esmeralda! It's me Phoebus!" he called emerging from the brush. Esmeralda jumped to her feet and walked into his arms. "Are you alright? I heard what Fleur was doing." he consoled her. "Oh, Phoebus, you confuse me all the time. You hate me, than love me. Yet I love you," she said Phoebus stole a kiss. Claude's heart qwivered slightly with a sharp pain. "I love you too, Esmeralda" he whispered to her. "But, for all the wrong reasons…I love you but, I can't. Just leave Phoebus." she demanded. "But I love you truly." he said locking his arms around her caressing her breasts. "No Phoebus! I'm the one saying no this time. Get away, leave me! Maybe one day we'll see each other again and I will do anything to be with you. But not tonight, I'm rejecting you. I don't love you tonight, tomorrow, I garentee I'll dream of you, but tomorrow. Goodnight Phoebus." She said as he walked off in a huff.

Claude was shocked by what he had witnessed. Slowly, Clopin brought the boat to the shore. He guided her into it. She drew her rosary from her neck and said a little pray "For Claude…" she whispered. Claude heard it and he smiled to himself. "Goodbye for now Paris I swear I'll be back soon, I promise." she blew a kiss to the night sky and drifted along to a temporary home. As she drifted down the river Claude emerged from the bushes. "Esmeralda! I will always love you! I will never stop loving you!" he shouted to her. She smiled and whispered through the night "Thank you, Claude." she lazily drifted off into prayer.

Claude looked to the ground and saw an emerald, her emerald. "She will be back, sooner than I expect." he mumbled walking back to Paris in chaos, but he took solace in the fact this was not goodbye, because obsession never really ends…and it didn't.

-THE END-

*But I promise there will be a sequel! Please read it too!*

~Lexi


	7. Closing Remarks

Thank you again for all who have followed my story, I hope you read the sequel that is now in progress it is entitled **Night in the Obsession II: Fiery Obsession, you can find it on my profile or look for it under Hunchback of Notre Dame. I hope that you will support my next story with your reviews and critisizem! If you do read it, I hope you truly enjoy it! And a special thanks to all who have reviewed this story!**

**~Lexi**


End file.
